The Dark Descent - Final Chapter
The Dark Descent – Final Chapter Event took place from April 18 until April 22 2014. It was a Distance Running Event and released the Goddess Shamash. Story Prologue Your escape from the Underworld is blocked by the vicious Hydra. Illuminated by the dim torchlight, it towers above your party. Hydra: »You should not have ventured to the Underworld.« Erinys: »Once we have rescued this aspect we will depart and never return.« Hydra: »You can do nothing for this one, she has been held in the Underworld for too long and cannot be returned.« Nisha: »She may not be bound by that alone. Has she consumed the food of the Underworld?« The aspect of Persephone shakes her head. Nisha: »Then she is free to depart, as are we.« Erinys: »Carine, hold still while I release you.« Erinys frees the aspect of Persephone from her bindings. Carine: »Thank you, Erinys.« Hydra: »So you are versed in the workings of the Underworld? No matter, I shall not allow her escape!« Infernal Gateway Your party stands in the Underworld gateway, the Hydra blocking your escape. Hydra: »Why do you journey to the Underworld? Do you seek to free this one from her bonds?« Erinys: »That is our only purpose. We will depart once she has been released.« Hydra: »Then your journey was in vain.« As your party continues to battle the Hydra, Erinys runs to the side of the chained aspect. Erinys: »Do not fear, Carine, we shall free you.« Berenice: »We will not depart until this aspect has been released.« Hydra: »This aspect has been held in the Underworld for too long. She is no longer free to leave.« Erinys: »I refuse to accept that we cannot save her.« Azara: »Nisha, is there aughtt that we can do?« Nisha: »If she has been exposed to the Underworld for a prolonged period, I'm not sure I can be of use.« »There must be something that we can do.« Amid the fervent battles, Nisha ponders on how to ensure Carine's safety. Gerda: »There must be something that you have yet to consider.« Nisha: »Perhaps.« Nisha approaches Carine and kneels beside her. Nisha: »Have you partaken of the food of the Underworld?« Carine: »I have not.« Nisha: »Then there is a chance. None are completely bound to the Underworld until they have consumed the food of this world. She should be free to depart as she pleases.« Hydra: »You are verse in the laws of the Underworld. No matter, she will not be allowed to leave.« Erinys releases Carine from her bonds and your party heads for the Underworld gateway. The Hydra blocks your path once more. Lake Lerna Evading the Hydra's flailing heads, you escape through the Underworld gate and run through the citidel. The Hydra appears to have ceased its pursuit. Assuming that you are safe from harm, your party briefly pauses by the lakeside. Everyone remains silent as they catc their breath. The silence is broken by the mighty roar of the Python. Gerda: »Beware of the beast's fiery breath!« Carine stumbles and fall on the rocky shore. The Python approaches at alarming speed. »Are you alright, Carine? Can you continue?« Carine: »I am a little weak. I have not consumed anything since my capture.« Diona: »The land is quite barren, there is little in the way of sustenance. Why not drink from the lake?« Nisha: »I would advise agaist that.« Erinys: »There is naught else, and she must regain her strength.« Nisha: »This lake flows into the citidel. We cannot be sure that it does not also flow into the Underworld. If it does…« Azara: »Drinking from the lake could bind Carine to the Underworld.« Nisha: »Exactly. We can rest in my cabin in the Lerna Gorge.« Diona: »Will you e able to make it to the cabin?« Carine: »I will be fine. I just require some time to regain my strength.« »Can you tell us anything about your imprisonment? Do you know who is responsible?« Carine: »I am still unsure myself. I was collecting flowers in the meadow near the ruins. I remember that Erinys was also nearby.« Carine: »As I stooped down to pick some Narcissus flowers, I felt a presence approach from behind.« Erinys: »Did you catch a glance of your abductor?« Carine: »I did not. Before I could get a good look, I had been incapacitated.« Nisha: »Were you harmed?« Carine: »I was not. It did not seem that intended to do me harm.« Lerna Gorge Nisha: »Curious. But it is good that you were unharmed.« Erinys: »I am just relieved that you are back with us.« Carine: »As am I. I hope we can make it back to the meadow without incident.« Erinys: »I will not allow any harm to come to you.« Maeve: »We can not guarantee that yet. There are many beasts between us and the Meadow Ruins.« As you approach the gorge bridge you are surrounded by a throng of Saurian Grunts. »We'll have to cut through these beasts if we are going to make it to Nisha's cabin.« As you push forward, a second horde of Saurian Grunts approach from behind. Maeve: »Strike the ones that stand in our way. Leave the rest.« Clearing the gorge bridge, your party heads to the cabin. »We should arrive at your cabin shortly, Nisha. We thank you for your help and offering us a chance to rest before we depart.« Nisha: »Think nothing of it. But if you would allow it, I wouuld like to accompany you to the meadow.« Gerda: »By all means, we would value your aid.« Entering the cabin, Nisha clears room for Carine to recuperate. Carine: »I have not had the opportunity to thank you all. I am indebted to you for coming to my aid.« Diona: »We are just glad that you are now safe.« Carine: »As am I. But truth be told, I did not feel as if I my life were threatened in the Underworld. Perhaps I was taken there for another purpose.« Azara: »What purpose might that be?« »Let's continue this discussion on the road. Have you regained your strength, Carine?« Carine nods her head and you all depart the cabin and head towards the Sullied Inlet. It is not long until the conversation returns to Carine's abduction. Diona: »What do you believe was the purpose of your abduction?« Sullied Inlet Carine: »I am an aspect of Persephone, Queen of the Underworld. It stands to reason that my abductor may have wanted to steer me towards my destiny.« Diona: »You have yet to ascend to Persephone. I do not think it is time for you to fulfill such duties.« Carine: »That may be so, but I cannot deny that I was the slightest bit curious.« Gerda: »You wanted to remain in the Underworld?« Carine: »For a short while longer, at least. I would have liked to explored what is to become my domain.« Carine: »I would be lying if I said that the power was not tempting. Being able to command Cerberus must be exhilerating.« Nisha: »If you had remained in the Underworld much longer it would have been difficult for you to return.« Carine: »Persephone was able to come and go between this world and the Underworld.« Erinys: »She was only able to do so after much negotiating by Zeus.« Nisha: »Not being from these parts, I doubt I would have as much influence as an aspect of Zeus, let alone the god himself.« Carine: »Don't fret, I will not return. Your coming suggests that it is not my time… yet.« »Poisonous beasts aside, the inlet appears more vibrant than before, more fertile.« Diona: »Indeed it does. Is this because Carine has been rescued?« Erinys: »I presume so. My anxiety has dwindled somewhat. That must have caused the land to return to its former state.« Gerda: »Now that she is safe, this region should continue to thrive.« Meadow Ruins The Meadow Ruins sprawl forth, appearing even more verdurous than when you departed. Kalidas: »How could it be that the aspect of Persephone has returned?« Erinys: »What do you know of her capture?« Kalidas: »It was I that ›guided‹ her to the Underworld.« Diona: »Why would you ›guide‹ her to the Underworld?« Kalidas: »Balance will eventually be restored to this world. There are those that seek to elude the wrath of Hades when that time comes.« Maeve: »You aim to appease Hades by delivering his Queen.« Kalidas: »And we shall ensure that she is returned once more.« Erinys: »I will not allow it.« Kalidas is relentless in her pursuit of your party. Carine: »She will not rest until I am returned to the Underworld.« Carine: »Perhaps it would be best for us all if I were to return.« Erinys: »I will not let you be abducted once more.« Carine: »It will not be abduction. I will go freely, and on my own terms.« Carine: »Nisha, as one versed in the ways of the Underworld, can I ask for your assistance?« Nisha: »I will do all that I can.« Your party confronts Kalidas to discuss your terms. Epilogue ... Rewards Ranking * Card Case Expander +10: This expander increases your Card Case by 10. * Container: Storage capacity has been increased by 10. Personal Distance Guild Distance *Guild Rewards can only be collected by the Guild Master. ORison is added to the Guild Account. Start Dash Rewards *The Start Dash rewards are based on how much Distance is covered during the first 2 days (until April 19 23:59:59). * Start Dash Rewards are available once the Start Dash Period ends (2 days after event start). Daily Rewards *Daily Rewards will start from April 20 00:00. *Daily Rewards are automatically earned simply from covering the required Distance in a single day. *Note that earning a Daily Rewards at the last second may not result in the reward being earned due to the time required to communicate with the game server. Boss Defeat Bonus *Orison is earned each time you defeat the boss. *Chapter rewards are earned upon defeat of that chapter's boss. *Boss rewards can be affected according to the current round you are on, and this is indicated in the list above. Rules What is The Dark Descent – Final Chapter? *''The Dark Descent – Final Chapter'' is a Distance Running Event! Start Dash Period *The Start Dash Distance rewards are given out after the first 2 days. The distance covered through April 19 23:59:59 determines reward eligibility. Special Character Bonus *During the The Dark Descent – Final Chapter, use of specific Character cards in your Main Deck provides a bonus to both atttack power when fighting bosses and to the Distance covered when questing, as follows: **'R: Distance 2x, Attack 3x' **'SR: Distance 4x, Attack 5x' **'SR+: Distance 6x, Attack 10x' **'UR: Distance 8x, Attack 15x' **'UR+: Distance 10x, Attack 20x' Event Exchanges *Once the Exchange Period has ended, rewards will no longer be available. Please exchange your Event Items and collect all rewards before the Exchange Period ends. *Faith Crystals will not be removed from your inventory once the Event ends so they may be used in future Events. However, this may change for future Events.